Acafellas Finn's POV
by evilninjakittens
Summary: Basically a retelling of part of Acafellas from Finn's point of view, for a request. I used a bunch of the dialog from the episode, which I obviously don't own. All characters and content from the show belong to Fox and the show's producers.


"Five, six, seven, eight… step and step… step… and step" Mr. Schuester clapped his way through the choreography, and Finn tried to keep up. His feet were the biggest problem, he decided. They were just too big. He glared down at them as he fumbled over another step. He only really minded them when he was dancing. After all, you know what they say about big feet. He looked back up at Will to try and get back in step, but instead he heard Rachel speak up over the music.

"Can we- can we stop, please?"

"You don't have to ask for permission every time you have to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go." Will looked slightly exasperated.

"It's not my bladder." Finn looked over at her. What was it now? She was always interrupting, and it was hard enough for Finn to pick up the choreography as it was. "It's the choreography." Finn began to nod. He really hoped she would say it was too difficult. That turn was just too much for anyone to have to do right after all of those other steps. He started going back through it in his mind, zoning out the conversation that was going on around him.

He snapped back to attention when he realized she wasn't asking for Mr. Schuester to make it easier. "… that's what we need to be the best." Will looked disappointed as she went on, "We need Dakota Stanley. He works with Vocal Adrenaline, and he was the understudy to the Candelabra on Beauty and the Beast on Broadway!"

"Just because he was the understudy doesn't mean he ever performed." Will looked almost defensive. Rachel _was_ pretty much saying he was a sucky teacher, Finn admitted. It wasn't very nice of her. He had done a lot for them, and it wasn't fair to—

Quinn broke into his thoughts by questioning Will "Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school? Did you even try?" He looked down, defeated and Finn jumped to his defense in his mind. Maybe he was busy. Maybe he had other things to do. Who knows what can happen after college. And besides, who was Quinn to be talking to him like that? She _just_ joined glee, after all. He kind of wished she hadn't. She was hot, on the plus side, he reasoned, but it was pretty easy to get enough of looking at her. He wondered if it was okay to not want to be around his girlfriend. Was that normal? It probably was, he decided. People need a break every now and then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not coming." Finn's head snapped up as Rachel entered the room holding a plate of cookies. They looked pretty good. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten much for lunch, and he probably should have had more but—wait, Will wasn't coming?

"What happened?" He couldn't not be there _again._ This was six times in the past couple of weeks. Fin knew. He had counted.

Rachel explained how she had gone to talk to him and he told her to hire Dakota. It sounded like he didn't even care about glee anymore. This was all Rachel's fault. And Quinn too. They should have just left Will alone. It was bad enough to have to try to make all of them into a good club, but with everyone telling him he didn't know what he was doing, it was no wonder he quit. Finn snapped, "of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads."

"Then why did he thank me?" She had a point. Why _would _he have thanked her if he was upset? Maybe he didn't really care about glee anymore? Finn mentally smacked himself. No, Mr. Schuester had always been there. He _wanted_ them to succeed! It was definitely the girls' fault. Stupid girls.

"The goal is to win," Quinn's cheerleader buddy broke in "and now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can."

"But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore." Finn wondered why no one else was speaking up for Will. Didn't they notice that it was their fault? "Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff." He knew that firsthand. All the guys on the football team had been really getting on his back lately, and drama with both Quinn and Rachel was definitely not helping.

Rachel looked insulted. "And that's my fault?!"

Yes, Finn mentally agreed, it _is_ your fault. "Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of I'm Sorry cookies? I don't. Just you."

Rachel looked down, and Finn felt a little bad. He didn't want her to be even more mad at him. She said she wasn't, but he could kinda tell.

"I'm bored." Quinn broke in, looking around. "All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley…" she raised her hand, and Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt followed close behind. Everyone looked at Rachel, who raised her hand defiantly, and Artie tentatively raised his, looking like he hoped no one noticed.

Finn sighed and looked back at Rachel who shot him a satisfied smirk. How could they all want Will gone that much? This new guy couldn't be any better, and he'd probably add in even more turns for them to trip over. Really, all of those steps were more than any guy should have to take. At least Mr. Schuester was helpful. Who knew if the new guy would be?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He chased Rachel out of the classroom. "Hey, wait up…" He had to convince her that this was a bad idea. She didn't stop, but he kept going anyway "you can't do this to Mr. Schuester."

"What?" she turned slightly but kept walking. "Make him a hero? Once we hire Dakota and win Nationals, he'll thank me for it. You heard Santana, it's all about winning."

"Since when?" and who was Santana? She must have been that cheerleader chick with Quinn. He knew he didn't like her. Rachel slowed enough for Finn to walk beside her.

"You have your popular clique and your football and your cliché of a blonde girlfriend. Glee is my one shot. If this doesn't work out, than my whole high school life will be nothing but an embarrassment."

"Wait, what's a cliché? Is that a bad thing?" She was talking way too fast for him to keep up, and he was still trying to think of how to make her stop the whole Dakota thing. She wasn't being very nice. He really hadn't done anything to deserve this. Except maybe… the whole thing with her and… yeah…

He stopped her "Wait, wait, is this one of those chick things where you're pissed about one thing but you're just pretending like you're pissed about something else? Because…" he really hoped it wasn't. He had no clue how to handle those things. They were so confusing!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well for a while there you were kind of all over me, and now you just yell at me all the time… it makes me think you're still upset about what happened in the auditorium."

"I'm not." She brushed past him. "I've moved on and I'm focusing on my career now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He kind of hoped not. He really wouldn't know what to say. And she was really not giving him an opportunity to discuss not screwing Mr. Schuester over.

Rachel turned back. "No. And neither do you." She was right about that, but he didn't like that she knew it. "It's kind of ironic how you're Mr. Popular and I'm just this nobody that everybody makes fun of, but I have enough confidence to say that what happened between us in the auditorium was real." He liked that even less, but apparently she wasn't done. "You have feelings for me, and you just don't have the guts to admit it."

Crap. She was right. And she knew it. He _really_ didn't like that, and he wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but he didn't want to lie, because that was kind of lame, and he really wanted to talk to her about not hiring that new teacher dude—

"We're hiring Dakota Stanley."

There. This was his opportunity. He opened his mouth to say something about Will, but his mind was all jumbled with thinking about Rachel and Quinn and feelings and how he didn't want to do hard choreography. She was already turning around to leave. "Even if it means me quitting?" He hadn't meant to say that. He was already beating himself up for saying that. He didn't want to quit glee club. He liked singing. And he was good at it. It was nice to be good at things.

Rachel had stopped in front of him. He was about to tell her that he wouldn't actually quit when she said softly but clearly, "Yes."

Wait, she really didn't care if he stayed? Well, if nobody cared that he stay, maybe he wanted to leave. He didn't want to deal with the girl drama, and the football team nagging him, and a new choreographer making him do new turns, and there wouldn't even be any Will to help him through. And why didn't Rachel care if he stayed? He thought she liked him! That doesn't make sense, he grouched.

He really needed to go talk to Mr. Schuester.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked quietly, then pushed the door open. "You got a second, Mr. Schu?" Finn was a little apprehensive. Will had always been nice, but he just hadn't seemed to want to deal with Glee lately, and he might just tell Finn to go away.

Mr. Schuester barely looked up from his computer. "Yeah, of course, what's up?"

Mustering his courage, Finn blurted "I just want to tell you that I'm quitting glee too." It was out. He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd wondered how to tell Will, or even if he wanted to tell him at all. Rachel would definitely tell if he didn't.

Will finally looked up. "I didn't quit glee." He seemed kind of pissed, but Finn was here to say his piece, and after all he'd had to do to get it right in his head, he wasn't leaving now.

"You might as well have. It's nutty in there. I tried to talk sense into Rachel, but she's gone all chick batty. I gotta be honest with you. It's hard being quarterback when I get in the huddle and all the guys are calling me Deep Throat. Glee is bringing down my rep, man." Finn was proud. That had come out exactly like he wanted. He hadn't sounded whiny or desperate. He'd just sounded like the cool football player he was.

Mr. Schuester sighed and leaned toward him. "Have the guts to stick with it a little longer. You are a gifted performer, Finn. You can't quit now. If you do, you're just going to regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I know."

Finn wondered what he meant. He wanted to ask, but instead he shrugged. "It's just not fun anymore."

Will sighed and looked back at his computer. Finn started to walk away. He guessed this was the end of it. Well, good riddance. He really didn't need the drama, and it did take up a lot of time.

"Hey, Finn, wait." He turned around. He didn't know how much more convincing he could take without caving. It's not like he had really wanted to quit in the first place.

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh, yeah?" Finn had no clue what this could be. Glee was the only thing that they had to talk about. But he stepped back toward Will.

Mr. Schuester motioned for him to sit down. He slid down into the chair across from the desk and dropped his backpack to the floor. "What's up, Mr. Schu?"

"You know that acapella group I started with the guys here?" Finn nodded. He had no clue what this could have to do with him. "Well, two of them had to drop out, so we need some people to fill in. I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested."

Finn was surprised. He knew he had a decent voice, but he'd never expected Mr. Schuester to ask him to do something like this. He was a little worried about it, but he agreed without thinking. "Yeah, that would be kind of awesome. You sure you want me?"

"Absolutely." Will smiled. "Great. Thank you!" He looked kind of relieved. Had he really thought Finn wouldn't agree? " We rehearse on Tuesdays and Thursdays around eight. Does that work for you?"

Fin nodded. "Sure. Sounds good." He stood up to leave. "So… yeah, cool. See you tomorrow Mr. Schu."

Will nodded and turned back to his computer.

Finn walked out the door, shaking his head. He'd come in to quit one thing, and hadn't even really managed to do that, and he'd joined something else. Quinn probably wouldn't be happy. She liked to be in control of what exactly he did. That actually made him feel even better about joining Acafellas. She couldn't boss him around all the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was right. Quinn wasn't happy.

"You did _what_? How could you join something else? You've already got football and glee. You can't start neglecting me, Finn. You need to quit something."

"No, I want to do this."

She rolled her eyes. "No you don't. You're being stupid. Just go tell Mr. Schu that you can't help out. He can like, find someone else. You aren't the only singer in the school."

"I'm doing it, Quinn. I can handle it." That may have reassured him, but it only pissed her off more.

"You just want to be around Mr. Schu. What is he, your new boyfriend? I knew Glee would turn you gay."

"Quinn, what are you even talking about?" She was so weird. He wasn't gay! Kurt was gay, and he was nothing like Kurt. That was ridiculous. Not that Kurt wasn't cool. But just… Finn really wasn't gay.

"It's like, the minute he doesn't come to glee, you start defending him all the time, and now you're joining something else he's in. I can't believe it. I'm like… dating a gay guy."

He couldn't believe she was accusing him of that. It was crazy! Nobody would ever think he liked guys! "What the heck? It's not like that! I just want to sing!"

"Whatever. I'm totally not making out with you tonight." She walked off. Finn frowned in annoyance. He had really hoped that he'd at least get to make out tonight. That always took his mind off of his problems. And he had a _lot_ of problems tonight! He kicked at the wall. Rachel, Quinn, glee, the stupid football guys, and now being accused of being gay! Way to kick a guy when he's down. Stupid Quinn. She always says dumb stuff. He pushed it out of his head. He definitely did _not _like Mr. Schu. That was insane. Absolutely not.


End file.
